Do What We Must
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Esther receives help with her plan from an unexpected source...will they be successful? Takes place post-ep 3.15 "All My Children." **Slight spoilers & AU future events** -On Hiatus as of 7/4/13-
1. Ch 1: From The Shadows

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, I'm just a college student having some fun -so please don't sue!

**A/N 1:** Well, this is my first _Vampire Diaries_ fic, as well as my first in awhile (its been a little over a year since my last story -wow.) But that's what happens with college sometimes, it takes up a good amount of your time and kills your creative side, lol. Anyway, I just got hooked on the show and this little story demanded to be written. It takes place just after ep. 3.15 "All My Children" and is what I'd like to see happen -definitely an AU tale- but I couldn't help myself.

*Also all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>Esther sighed as she looked out through the motel window. The sky was just beginning to lighten, from inky black to hazy gray; signaling the approach of daybreak. The night's events still ran rampant through her mind…the ritual had failed, her children were still alive, Abby Bennett was dead -or worse, turned- and her powers were now weakened.<p>

"Are you alright, Mother?" Finn's whispered voice broke through her haze, worried hazel eyes regarding her carefully.

"No. Unfortunately I'm not," the witch answered, "Abby Bennett is _dead_ because of me…because of what I _allowed_ to happen." Crossing her arms over her chest, Esther turned to face her son, "I shouldn't have been so forthcoming with the Doppelgänger."

Finn stood up and quickly crossed the room to her side. "You didn't have a choice she would have become suspicious otherwise." Sighing, he placed a comforting hand on either of her shoulders, "I should have listened to you, I should have kept a better eye on Elijah. I'm so sorry Mother."

Esther managed a weak smile.

"Hush, my precious boy, I'm as much to blame as you." Her eyes tagged his, fear being over shadowed by determination. "We _will_ stop them, it just may take awhile longer."

The sound of their room door slamming caused both to jump, Finn immediately moving to a defensive position in front of Esther. She, likewise, began scanning the room, wondering how the others could've found them so quickly. While not completely to the west coast yet, South Dakota was quite the distance from Mystic Falls.

"Show yourself!" Finn ordered. His eyes going blood red and fangs extending at the perceived threat; though he couldn't see them, he could sense them.

"Be calm," the intruder replied.

The voice while softer and less worn than she remembered was one Esther knew immediately. '_No…it's not possible_,' she reasoned. But somehow, it was, even though she'd watched him die from the other side.

Hazel eyes met familiar blue, her revived heart nearly skipping a beat as he emerged from the dark bathroom.

"…_Mikael."_

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_** 2:** Sorry for the shortness! Next chapter will be longer, promise; this was just the set up.

Love it?/Hate it? Let me know! :) -Hit the review button!


	2. Ch 2: Reacquainted

**Disclaimer: ***See chapter one.*

**A/N 1: **Sorry for the wait, class has been crazy. My final is next week so it may be awhile till ch-3 is up; in the meantime enjoy!

* * *

><p>For several long moments no one moved, though the room itself remained charged with energy between the inhabitants. Mikael's eyes raked over his wife, stunned as she was to finally be standing face-to-face; having dreamed of it for a thousand years.<p>

"Hello my love," he greeted softly.

As if woken from a trance Finn reacted, a low growl leaving him as Mikael took a step forward, "_What are you_?"

A low chuckle left Mikael's lips. "The same as you my boy," his gaze drifted from Finn to Esther, "minus some help from the other side." It took a moment, but then he watched realization dawn in the blonde's eyes.

"Ayanna used Abby's death to resurrect you."

He nodded.

"As much as she still hates me for what I made you do…she knew you needed help. One the others would not see coming." Noticing his son had still not calmed, Mikael quickly added, "We're on the same side. I could _never_ harm your mother, even if I was capable of being compelled to."

While still not entirely convinced by that claim, Finn managed to calm, retracting his fangs and willing his eyes back to their normal color. "You've hunted the others for a thousand years with no remorse, why should we trust you now?"

"For the same reason Niklaus neutralized you first after ripping out her heart. We're a threat to him, one that can't be bought or compelled to think otherwise." The vampire patriarch exhaled, "Even with the seeds of doubt your mother planted, your brothers and sister will not come willingly, nor will they turn against him."

Esther reached over, placing a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder. "He's right. We have to work together, or we'll stand no chance now." Meeting his gaze, she could see the hunger setting in from lack of blood, "Go, you need to feed; I'll be alright here. Besides, your father and I have quite the history to reminisce over."

Despite Esther's assurances that Mikael was indeed an ally -instead of a threat- it took awhile longer before Finn finally left to feed.

"Even now they fear me." The vampire stated, his tone contemplative.

"It's all they've known Mikael, you rising from the dead is not suddenly going to change that."

He sighed as he walked toward her, noting the mix of emotions in her eyes. "And you, Esther?" he asked, placing a hand to her cheek.

"I know better," she replied. "Even when I betrayed you, as hurt as you were…I could never fear you, Mikael."

The next thing Esther knew his lips were on hers, her breath leaving her in a quiet gasp. Automatically her hands splayed across his chest, her body arching into his at the slightest touch, despite knowing what he was, she could not deny the love she still held for him. Likewise, Mikael seemed completely entranced by his wife. Each touch careful and considerate, as if he were trying to remember every detail; and in a sense he was, both well aware they were living on barrowed time.

"We can't Mikael," she panted after what seemed like an eternity. At some point, neither quite sure when, their positions had shifted. The blonde now lay pinned beneath him on the bed, their clothes half shed and breathing labored. "You haven't fed, and history has already proven where that can lead."

The vampire looked down into her eyes, sighing as he did so but nodded. Gently he pressed his lips to her temple, "You're right, my love." Unbeknownst to their children, it was a similar incident -soon after their turning- that had driven Mikael to seek "alternative nourishment." Despite having just fed, his then still adjusting body craved for more blood; screamed for it. And in a moment of lust driven haze, the predator took over…forcing Mikael to do the one thing he'd vowed never to; _bite Esther_.

Placing a hand to the center of his chest, Esther pushed gently, easing him onto his back and curled up beside him. "You still hate yourself for it, don't you?" she whispered, instinctively placing her head beneath his chin.

"Yes." He answered, his fingers moving to trail through her slackening curls. "I may not have drank from you, but the urge was there." While brief, the few drops he'd tasted due to the bite had nearly been his undoing. "_My love for you_…it was the only thing that stopped me," he admitted, "the idea that I could loose you due to my own lack of control."

"…And yet you _did_ loose me," Esther reminded. Almost immediately, she felt his body tense, her head rising to meet his gaze.

Lovingly, Mikael cupped her face with one hand, his voice taking on the rough edge she remembered. "I never should have left you alone. I knew it was only a matter of time…_even after you repressed his werewolf gene_…I just always assumed-"

Esther cut him off, finishing the thought. "It would be you. _I know_, we both did." Ducking her head, the blonde tried to hide a yawn, only to have Mikael chuckle in response.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked. Fighting a smirk as she shook her head in the negative, "A thousand years on the other side; and still as willful as ever." Easing her head back onto his chest, Mikael wrapped a protective arm around her hip, enjoying the feel of her silk tank under his fingers and whispered. "Sleep, Esther, we all need to be at our full strength. Finn and I will be here when you wake."

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Had to give Esther and Mikael a little moment, their whole relationship is what drove me to write this fic. At least, I hope I'm not the only who wishes he was still alive. Given how the were before, I think both being alive now could be very interesting.

Anyway, love/hate? Hit the button and let me know! :)


	3. Ch 3: Plan B

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **First off, thank to all of you who reviewed and alerted on this story; getting those in my e-mail in box always makes me smile. :) Second, sorry for the wait, but I had a bunch of stuff going on around here (including family visiting and spring break) however, I hope you'll forgive me because this chapter is extra long._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sharp tang of astringent and latex hung in the air, assaulting his senses and giving him the slightest beginnings of a migraine. Still, Finn almost welcomed it, as the pain numbed his body's yearning for blood. This far west, no one feared vampires, let alone believed in them, which left them open to compulsion and his task that much simpler.<p>

"Can I do anything else for you doctor?" The young brunette asked, her pale blue scrubs, only accenting the veins beneath her pale skin. "Doctor?" she stated after a moment.

"_No_." Finn answered quickly, shaking off his thirst and finding her eyes. "I was never here; you came to check on lab results but they were still being processed." Waiting until she repeated the story back to him, Finn then left the hospital as quickly as possible, a small cooler of blood bags in hand and found somewhere secluded to feed.

Returning to the motel, Finn was unsure of the scene that would greet him. While human his parents rarely, _if ever_, argued –at least when anywhere outside of their own home. The dynamic between them, even after thousand years, was one Finn could not understand. Where Mikael had been distant, harsh and judgmental, Esther had been nurturing, quiet and accepting. How two such people eventually became joined in matrimony, he wasn't sure. As unlike most marriages of the time, it _hadn't_ been arranged.

_Had she enchanted him?_

Finn liked to believe not. Especially given Mikael's reaction upon learning of her indiscretion. In all of his twenty-something years -at the time anyway- he'd never seen his father so broken. Like someone had literally taken his heart and tore it to shreds. At least until her subsequent death…from there, nothing else mattered anymore; the family they'd all known and changed to protect was gone.

Upon entering their room again one suspicion was confirmed, only to bring up a good twenty more. For as hard as he'd tried the night before, Finn had been unsuccessful in convincing Esther to rest. Yet now, there she lay, head upon Mikael's chest and looking far more at peace than she had since returning. Mikael too, looked centuries younger. As if simply having her near lifted every weight and darkness from his soul. Whatever the bond between them, however it had started…it wasn't something that could be compelled or maintained by magic.

Placing the cooler on top of the mini-fridge, Finn then moved to sit on the remaining bed, content to let them both rest for awhile longer and allow him to continue his inner musings. Only then, did he notice the hand Mikael had used to cradle the back of her head. Having been neutralized for a good nine centuries, Finn was not as skilled in some aspects of vampire abilities as his siblings, but he could at least recognize most of them; including dream manipulation. How deep Mikael's hold, Finn didn't know, but he certainly wished he knew _what _-if anything- the elder was projecting.

As it turned out, Mikael's influence on Esther's dreams was minimal. Like his son, he was content just to watch and remember rather than manipulate.

_The air while still cool, had lost its crisp edge; spring was just around the corner and with it new life. Fresh earth, just plowed for planting, mixed with the scent of hay and pollen. The village practically buzzing after the harsh winter they'd experienced. And while most were agile on their feet, one was not._

"_Are you certain you are alright?" Ayanna inquired, her dark eyes carefully watching her friend. Over the winter months, under no one's eye but that of her husband, Esther's belly had rounded with child; her first, and signaled its impending arrival. "Mikael would likely condemn me to a pyre if you over exert yourself."_

_The fair-haired mother to be laughed away the elder's concern. "I'm fine, Ayanna. I promise. Was it not you who told me fresh air was good for a baby?" Much as she loved her husband, Esther wanted to be out and about, the same as everyone else. Besides, it wasn't like she was working an intense spell, merely dropping seeds to be tucked away into the earth and tended. "I only want what is best, as does Mikael."_

_Ayanna nodded, pausing her in task, "And how is the child?"_

"_Strong. For which Mikael swears it must be a boy…but even being what we are, no one can ever be sure of such things," the younger witch answered, sharing in Ayanna's knowing smile. "It truly is nature's best kept secret."_

_It was then Mikael appeared. His face not yet marred by the world's evils, blue eyes bright as the open sky and gleaming with the exuberance of youth. Barely into his twenties, he stood as one of the sole landowners of his village -inherited from his father- and saw nothing but untapped promise in his future. His wife was healthy, due to deliver their first child, an heir; and with it everything he ever dreamed._

"_Not yet in the cradle, and already you speak of nature's secrets. What pray tell? How many children we shall be blessed with?" Mikael joked, his hand coming to rest on Esther's belly. "No less than five sons, strong and wise to carry on our bloodline."_

"_And what of daughters, my love?" Esther countered._

_For a moment he was quiet in thought, if only to annoy his wife. Having lost her own mother young, Mikael knew how she yearned for them –yearned to pass on her gifts. "Three daughters," he answered. "As beautiful and kind as their mother; for whom I will surely be just as enchanted by."_

_The scene shifted to a few short weeks later…_

_Mikael paced the dirt floor of their house's common room. His heart wrenching with each pained cry, wishing for all the world he could ease his wife's pain. **Had his mother suffered this way?** Mikael couldn't remember, likely because he was sent out to play during such events. How had his father stood it, **how did any man?** Surely with each birth, it had to become easier…didn't it? Soon after, the piercing cry of a child was heard. Even so, Mikael was forced to wait, Ayanna tending to both Esther and the baby before letting him in._

"_The spirits have blessed you, Mikael. They are both strong and healthy." With that word of passing, Ayanna set off toward her own home, leaving the new family to bond._

_Cautiously Mikael entered the room, eyeing his wife upon the bed, a tiny bundle of blankets held within the circle of her arms. As he drew closer, he realized the baby had already begun to nurse, each suckle strong and sure. The small movements bringing an unexpected smile to his lips._

"_Are you well?" he whispered, taking her free hand and squeezing it._

"_I am, tired…but well." Esther replied, returning his smile before glancing down to their child. "It is a girl," she whispered; unsure of what his reaction would be. "I know you must be disappointed but-"_

_Mikael did not allow her to finish, his hand moving instead to her face, bringing her hazel eyes to meet his blue and kissed her soundly. "I am happy Esther, truly. We are young, and therefore have many more years for sons." Noting the shimmer of tears in her eyes, he placed yet another kiss to her lips then asked to hold their daughter. "Have you thought of a name?" he questioned, mesmerized as the tiny girl gripped his finger._

"_Cordelia," Esther murmured, "with your blessing of course."_

_The new father nodded, cooing the baby's name. "Cordelia…my precious, Cordelia."_

Knowing where her thoughts were likely to turn -even if while sleeping- Mikael tightened his grip on her mind, carefully pulling them both out and back to present day. No need for them to remember that pain just yet, it would likely find them before all of this was over. In fact, if he was honest with himself, the pain of loosing Cordelia had never left either of them.

Inhaling sharply, Esther awoke from her slumber, unsure for a moment just where she was, at least until she spotted Finn. "Were you successful?" she inquired, gracefully managing to sit up and extract herself from Mikael's arms.

"Perfectly Mother," Finn replied, then turned his attention to Mikael. "I had one of the nurses draw my own blood, it should tide you over for now."

The elder vampire nodded, touched by his son's foresight –particularly given his relationship with the remaining four. "Thank you. It will make the coming weeks easier."

Sadly, no sooner had the words left his mouth, did Mikael realize how hungry he was and moved towards the cooler, his heightened senses easily distinguishing between Finn's blood and that of a human donor.

"_Coming weeks?_" Finn inquired, surprise clear within his tone, his gaze shifting from one parent to the other; not able to watch as Mikael un-did a bag's stopper and siphoned the blood into a tumbler. Much like Damon before him, the Original was slightly unnerved by the idea of drinking vampire blood. "Surely we can't wait that long, Mother."

Esther sighed, pinning a lock of hair behind her ear, "Essentially no, not with my true purpose for returning out in the open. Niklaus will stop at _nothing_ to ensure his survival, he's proven that many times; nor will Elijah it seems…and with the Bennett line severed, we _must_ seek an alternative means of power."

"Is there another?"

Surprisingly, it was Mikael who answered his son. "Yes, though it will not be easy. The magic your mother speaks of is ancient, hidden away for centuries and often believed to be pure myth." Meeting Esther's gaze, Mikael knew she'd be familiar with the magic of which he spoke, the dangers associated with it and where it would lead them back to.

"Your father's right," she acknowledged softly. "And with the binding spell already in place, it would be wisest for you to return to Mystic Falls."

"…Mother," Finn tried to protest, but Esther held firm.

"_No_. If something were to happen to you, it would affect the others as well; it's not worth the risk." Reaching out, the Original matriarch took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you only want to protect me, but that's just not possible this time." Giving him a weak smile, knowing how he still held guilt over her death, she quickly added. "Besides, even if we're successful in acquiring the power we seek, coming back blind would only serve to hinder us further."

Much as Finn hated the idea, he knew he had no other choice. If this nightmare was to finally end, their family to be at peace -together as one- he had do as she bid. Including return to Mystic Falls; and, as much as it worried him, trust that Mikael would keep her safe.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Well, there's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it, as well as the flashbacks (since I plan to do more in future chapters) and hopefully don't hate me for going against "accepted cannon" -namely, that the first child they lost was a boy. What can I say? The joy of writing fics, you get to decide for yourself how you want things to go. ;) That said, I'll try and update again within two weeks, I have the next few mapped out already, it's just a matter of cranking them out between class assignments.

So, in the meantime...we all know the drill. Hit the button and leave me a review?


	4. Ch 4: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one***  
><strong>_

__**A/N 1: **I am _so sorry_ this update has taken so long! I know personally when reading fics, I get so annoyed when I get really into one and then the author just seems to go AWOL and doesn't update. And believe me, there have been a few over years where I'm talking they took six months to a year between updates. :( Anyway, when I began this chapter Finn was just due to come back (so I wanted to wait and see what happened with him) then Esther, which turned into another period of wait time for me as I processed it all. Sadly, following that, classes just got insane and I decided to wait and finish once they were done rather than post a crappy chapter. Which actually worked out good for you guys 'cause this one is super longer than I intended!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Esther…Esther…<em>Esther.<em>"

Mikael's voice, slightly concerned near the end, finally broke through his wife's deep thoughts, causing her to shake her head and turn away from the car window. "Sorry," she apologized with a weak smile. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were alright with staying here tonight?" he inquired, his blue eyes regarding her carefully; wondering what had her so withdrawn. "I know time is of the essence, but a direct trail could be disastrous should they come looking for us."

The blonde nodded softly. "We should take every precaution, as soon as Niklaus finds Finn, he's certain to come after us." And thus far, acting hastily had only burned them in the past. "Do you know of a place? I believe you were here before."

Mikael fought a tiny smirk at the question. Of course she'd been watching, and could likely recount his every move clearer than Mikael himself. After all, during his first stay in Rome the vampire had been driven by nothing more than bloodlust; Esther had just been killed and he'd wanted nothing more than to fuel his fury. Every man bore one of two faces then, Niklaus' or that his true father. It didn't matter to Mikael that he had already killed the latter, his hatred of the wolf still lingered.

The second time he'd found himself there, it had been just shy of 1900. Word of mouth had lead him to believe he'd finally found a legitimate lead on Niklaus. As it turned out, what he'd found was a still disgraced Elijah. 400 years had passed since the loss of Katerina Petrova and his eldest son was still feeling the sting at that time.

_Shrouded in cigar smoke and flicking shadows the pub, like so many of time, had yet to be graced with electricity. Or rather, these particular patrons were in no hurry to welcome it; to give up their security and anonymity. Scanning the area, Mikael's heightened vision easily picked up such a man -a well known member of police from what he'd heard- who was content to loose himself in a young whore rather than his own wife. Shaking his head at the tawdry display, the Original vampire moved towards the bar, a tumbler of gin sorely needed after his journey._

"_You drink now?" Mikael inquired. While his hair was shorter, cleaner, the cut of Elijah's suit gave him away. _

_Sighing, the younger vampire sipped at his glass, "I've indulged for quite awhile, Mikael. It helps with the hunger." The use of 'Mikael' rather than 'Father' had long become force of habit to Elijah. As far as he was concerned, his father had perished the night he'd decided to murder his mother. As deep and intense as emotions could become for vampires, Elijah would never turn such turmoil against his own flesh and blood._

_On the flipside Mikael could only nod in response. He didn't blame Elijah for the feelings he harbored, anymore than he did Rebekah or Kol, how could he? When the story he and his siblings had been fed was false. Niklaus had been the one to murder Esther. To end her life so unjustly, but due to the family's already splintered dynamic, any such claims would only be refuted; especially coming from him. That however, didn't make the comments hurt any less._

"_Not always alone, I'm sure. Tell me, where are Niklaus and Rebekah?"_

_Elijah knew fully well such a question was bound to come, just as Mikael knew the answer would serve him little use –if he got one at all. "We've mutually decided to part ways, for a time." The younger vampire answered, thinking silently to himself: '**It was either that, or allow myself to daggered for who knows how many centuries**.' Finishing the last of his drink, he quickly addressed Mikael again. "I'm afraid I'm unaware of their current lodgings."_

_No sooner had Elijah turned to leave, did he feel a vice-like grip on his forearm and scowled. Dark brown eyes locked with blue and for a moment, Mikael swore he could see Esther reflected within their depths. Shaking the thought away, he tried once more to reach his eldest son._

"_Elijah, I implore you, for Rebekah's sake. Do not protect him, do not allow him to control you. It will only end in tragedy."_

_Shrugging off his father's arm, Elijah whispered lowly, "You speak of tragedy. **Who was it **that drove a sword through our hearts? Our family's blood is on your hands, not his." _

_And with that final word, Mikael found himself alone again. Standing in a dimly lit pub of strangers; humans with no grasp of true loss or pain. Cursing under his breath, he turned on his heel and headed for the nearest motel to formulate his next move._

Returning to the present Mikael offered the smallest of smiles to his wife. Sure she hadn't meant to bring up such memories with a simple question and turned to their driver, the very motel he'd stayed at before rolling off his tongue. While no longer considered the luxury resort it had been in the 1900's, the building had relatively remained the same, quaint, quiet and private. Definitely more suited for those without children and a love of history, than that of a large family visiting for the summer.

Walking ahead of Mikael into their room, which contained a single queen-sized bed, Esther sighed and fought back an unforeseen chill. The room itself was quite nice; open, with warm caramel colored walls and dark wood furniture. The headboard while outlined by the dark wood, was softened by a center square of cream colored fabric; upholstery still very popular in this region. The sheets, also cream colored, held accent stripes of dark and caramel browns. While vine like wall sconces adorned either side of the bed and bathed the room in a soft glow. Completing the look was a small dresser -atop which a TV sat- and a wooden table by the balcony with a single overstuffed chair.

"I see you still prefer simplicity," Esther commented. Breath catching as Mikael placed a possessive hand to her abdomen.

"With you by my side again, I need little else," he commented. Each word, little more than a whisper, forming a warm caress along the shell of her ear.

Allowing them both a moment to linger, Esther then turned her head to meet Mikael's gaze. She could see it then, the emotions coming back…the longer they were together, the stronger the memories and pain would become. Too many events had been left unresolved when she'd died, some by her making and others by his; as neither were completely without blame.

Clearing her throat, the witch took a step away and muttered quietly, "I think I'll draw a bath."

From there she slid past her husband, small suitcase in hand and into the sanctuary of the bathroom. Once inside she dared not breathe. Her back resting against the door for several long seconds, memories flooding her mind like a tidal wave and forcing Esther to blink away the unmistakable sting of tears. With hands shaking slightly, she allowed the water to heat up then pulled the stopper for the shower. Numbly, she stripped out of her dark clothes and stepped beneath the heated spray, her mind already drifting as steam condensed around her.

_Though the rain had stopped hours ago the heavy feel of moisture hung in the air. A palpable sign to all in the village another downpour lay not too far off. It was the time of year for it after all, so few questioned the showers, unaware of their true origin or their purpose. In truth, Esther was the one behind them. Using the rain and thunder to mask her activities of late and hopefully prevent her ultimate plan from being discovered prematurely; namely, that she was intending to make her family immortal._

_Numbly, her slender fingers worked to undo her long braids, the dark blonde mass spilling over her shoulders like a curtain. Meanwhile, the smell of burning sage perfumed the room as she allowed her thoughts to drift. Since she'd been a girl, barely old enough to help prepare a meal, Esther had sworn to uphold the balance of nature, to protect the innocent and do harm onto no one. The sheer idea of it, of hurting another person, **another mother** was something she never could have imagined. Yet that very day she had. She'd been washing clothes by the riverside, alone, as Mikael had taken the boys hunting and Rebekah had been sent to market to barter for spices. It was then that Tatia had approached her. The raven-haired girl was barely older than Esther's own and already she'd born a child only to loose its father._

"_Esther," she had greeted meekly. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting the elder woman's for mere moments before going downcast again. "I was stricken to hear of your loss. Henrik was such a bright young boy, I am sorry I did not come to pay my respects, but my own child was ill and I thought it best not to leave him."_

_For a moment had Esther ignored her, fighting the lump that formed in her throat at the mention of Henrik. Not even a week had passed since his death and still the pain of it cut into Esther like a freshly sharpened blade. "Your thoughts are enough," the witch had muttered finally, her voice catching with emotion. "We are all still adjusting, and in truth, some days it does not yet seem real."_

_Tatia nodded, from what little Elijah, Klaus and even Rebekah had told her of their past, their family had suffered such a loss before. Understandably however, she was told it was rarely spoken of. "I imagine not," she'd replied after a moment, moving closer to the river and had began rinsing out her own clothing; namely that of her son's things. _

_Her relationship with the family had become strained of late, not that it had been perfect to begin with, but Elijah and Niklaus' feuding for her attentions had only continued to worsen. And while part of her was flattered by such attentions, Tatia also hated to see the constant discourse between them; unsure of how to put a stop to it without hurting one of them. It was for this reason she'd initially sought Esther out, hoping the matriarch might be able to offer some assistance, but she could see then that it was a mistake. The sting of grief was still too fresh to bring up such matters. _

_Sadly for Tatia however, Esther's thoughts couldn't have been farther from grief in that moment._

"_Sap can be such a vile thing to remove," Esther had mentioned casually, her own washing nearly done. "From those stains, your young one must truly enjoy climbing. He's what, four?" Tatia had paused at the question, her smile both knowing and beaming as she'd nodded. "Niklaus was the same at that age," Esther had continued, "Mikael was sure he'd return from a hunt one afternoon, Finn and Elijah in tow only to find Niklaus had fallen and broken an arm or worse."_

"_It is a fear I have often," Tatia had replied, adding, "but I don't have the heart to stop him. He loves it so." Her warm brown eyes had grown curious then, watching as Esther stood from her own basket and approached her._

_Carefully, Esther had pulled a vial from a loop in her belt, offering it to Tatia as a way to more easily remove the sap. In truth however, it was little more than a mixture of herbs which upon inhaling, would knock Tatia out. And knock her out it did. Esther had barely time to get her arms around the girl before she would've fallen face first into the water. Then, as quickly and carefully as she could, Esther had slit Tatia's hand with a jagged rock and filled another vial with her blood._

_Brought out of her reflections by the touch of another, Esther jumped only to find Mikael at her side. Hazel eyes meeting blue as he traced a lock of hair along her cheek and down her neck. "Plentiful hunt?" she asked, smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss her._

"_Fair," he answered; lips ghosting over hers a moment before pulling back. "The weather made for difficult tracking, but it cleared long enough at dusk for a few clean kills." He paused then, trying to read his wife's face, but she gave nothing away. Sighing, his fingers worked to undo the belt holding his scabbard then hung it up before stripping off his soiled vest and tunic. "And what of your endeavors, my love? I see that Rebekah is absent."_

_The witch exhaled sharply, watching as Mikael sat upon their bed to remove his boots. "She asked to look over Benjen, I saw no harm in allowing it. His mother will likely not wake until morning." Esther replied, obviously referring to Tatia and her young son._

"_**No harm**?" he repeated, well aware of what his wife had done. "What if she remembers?"_

"_She won't." Esther countered, rising from her bench to retrieve the vial of blood. The item now hidden away in her sewing basket, "The dowsing herbs will ensure it."_

_Mikael shook his head at that. Unlike Esther, he had been against leaving the girl alive, she'd caused nothing but row after row between their sons and he was sick of it. "You should have left the girl to drown."_

_The blonde turned on her husband in an uncharacteristic display of anger. "She has **a child**, Mikael. A toddler who has done nothing, we have no right to punish him for his mother's misdeeds." Seeing the hurt begin to rise in him, Esther placed the vial down and crossed quickly to his side; her palms going flat against his bare chest. "What you've asked of me will cause enough death. I do not wish to be responsible for more if I can avoid it."_

_Stilling at the touch of his wife's gentle hands, Mikael took a moment to compose himself before looking down at her. As he'd suspected he would, Mikael saw the warning shimmer of tears in her hazel eyes...her inner conflict was getting the better of her. "You're having second thoughts," he stated knowingly, to which Esther shook her head no and looked away. "Esther." He whispered, hands moving to cradle her face and forced their eyes to meet again. The barely audible whimper that passed her lips nearly shattered his heart; he hated to see her this way, especially since he was partly to blame._

"_I just…I wonder if what we're choosing for them is right," she finally answered, voice cracking slightly, "prolonging their lives this way, we don't know what it will do to them. Yes, it will keep them alive, but at what cost? I cannot help thinking Ayanna was right." Esther's still shimmering gaze scanned his, "Have you no fear of it all?"_

_While often unyielding in dealings with their neighbors -as well as their own children- Mikael could not claim the same resolve in regards to his wife. Sighing, he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "Of course I do, just as I question the spirits' decision to take two of them from us." For a moment his own eyes shimmered, his next words the hardest yet for Mikael to speak, "Just as I've prayed, every time you've lain in childbed, that they would not take you from me too."_

_A single hot tear slid down Esther's cheek. This argument was one they'd had before, and every time it tested the strength of her will; her true devotion. She knew the spirits would turn on her after this, that she'd be better off to heed Mikael's wish for her to turn with them, but even now, Esther could not bring herself to do it. Could not stomach the idea of renouncing that part of herself –of the connection she had to the earth. "Just promise me you'll look after them and I'll always be with you; no matter what happens."_

Shivering at the memory, Esther came back to herself, her knees nearly buckling as she did so which forced her to scramble for balance. Upon successfully finding it, the blonde quickly turned off the shower and stepped onto the fluffy bath mat. It was shocking to her, how quickly her energy level had depleted. Or rather, how much she'd been relying on adrenaline to keep going since Abby's death. It had been bound to happen. Esther knew that, she'd just been hoping it would occur later along in their journey.

"Should I be concerned for you?" Mikael asked; his blue eyes on her the second she emerged from the bathroom.

Esther swallowed hard. Now clad in nothing but a cotton nightie, undergarments and damp hair. "I'm fine Mikael, just old memories." Sighing, she watched him close the door to their balcony and move toward her.

"Any you care to share?"

The question brought a sad smile to her lips, "Later along in the trip perhaps. I don't believe either of us is ready to discuss them just yet, especially with each other." Mikael nodded, leaning in gently to place a kiss to her temple. "But," she added, "for the sake of conversation…Ireland is our next stop, correct?"

Again, Mikael nodded, "I know a vampire there who should be able to help us. He was always far more concerned with witches and ancient prophecies, than the very real threat of werewolves breaking down his door. If anyone would know the true location, it would be him." A half smirk curved along his lips then. "Besides, he still owes me a favor or two," with eyes sparkling cunningly, he led her to bed, "Should it come to that, anyway."

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed and will stick with me as I get back into the swing of writing this, I have the next several chapters mapped out already and plenty of free time now that classes are over to write 'em up. :) Hopefully the updates will be happening every 2 to 3 weeks, but I'll just have to see how things go.

While you're waiting though, please leave me a review (as those make my day) including any of you without accounts who may be reading. I finally realized I had that feature disabled and quickly changed it. Until the next one guys! :)


End file.
